


Train Ticket Madness

by DeepPerplexity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snapedom - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gender Neutral, Hurt, Library, Love, Love Confessions, Muggle world, Other, Reader Insert, Secret love, Sexual Content, Sexual Hints, Unrequited Love, gn, hidden love, sensual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepPerplexity/pseuds/DeepPerplexity
Summary: [More like prologue...]Snape is trying to travel by train but in muggletowns all over the country technology is taking over! So now you need a smartphone or a computer to buy a ticket or refill your travel card - Snape, of course, has neither. So he is forced to visit the nearby library to ask for help, with a disgruntled sneer. But there he is met by you - a muggleborn witch/wizard and former student - who gladly but nervously assists the impatient professor.
Relationships: Professor Snape/Muggleborn Reader, Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You, Snape x Muggleborn You, Snape x you, Snape/Muggleborn Reader, Snape/Reader, Snape/you, snape x reader - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Reader Insert, Snape and Reader Collection





	1. The Complexity of Technology

**Author's Note:**

> _Imagine request by avisfortunae @ Wattpad: “I wonder if Snape has ever been on the internet?”_
> 
> **Setting:** Public muggle library in a small town
> 
>  **ABBR.:** │(y/n) - Your Name│(y/l/n) - Your Last Name│(e/c) - your Eye Colour│

**The library** was calm, just the ordinary seniors who were reading the morning newspapers and a few commuters who were waiting for time to pass until they could catch their trains; most likely headed for work or school. You, however, already were at work.

It was a temporary station as a librarian in a Muggle library situated in a sleepy little town where nothing ever happened - but you loved it. The friendly people, the routines, the quiet and the calm. It all suited you rather well actually. Lulling around the little library placing books, helping users and keeping everything organized.

It was quite nice most of the time. When the library users behaved as they should and there were no significant malfunctions in the computer systems - as long as those two things worked then your day usually worked out perfectly fine.

As part of the morning routine; you were just turning on the four computers in the library for users when your _usual_ morning was about to become highly _unusual_. As you rose from having pushed the little start button on the forth computer you brushed the hair out of your eyes and what you saw stunned you. You were literally shocked into a fixed state.

In the doorway, leading out of the library, stood none other than your previous potions professor. Professor Snape, in all his black glory, stood with a sneer and a disgruntled look that covered his pale face in the doorway of your library. _What the devil is he doing here?!_ The thought crossed your mind so rapidly that you barely had time to register it.

You shook your head, your heart was beating a little harder and you closed your mouth as you had apparently been gawking with open mouth and wide eyes. _He’s not my professor any longer, he’s an ordinary user and he looks to be in need of assistance. That’s all, okay (y/n), you can do this._

You put on a professional smile, straightened your back a bit and walked over with as much confidence as you could muster up in your rattled state. But, for every step your feet took your heart beat a little harder, your breaths were drawn a little quicker and you could feel a stupid blush spreading over your chest, throat and face. Despite trying to calm yourself down you were a nervous wreck. _Chill, stop, just calm down. There is no way in hell that he knows. Just treat him like any other user._

As you got closer your old professor spotted you and started to move towards you, it only took him three strides and then you were just inches apart.  
“Professor Snape,” you said and he gave a curt nod, “I’m surprised to see you here of all places, how can I help you today?” Your voice was calm and friendly, professional. You, however, felt anything but calm.

Professor Snape gave you a weird expression with a raised eyebrow, “You work here Ms/Mr (y/l/n)?” You nodded and locked your hands in front of yourself. A self-defence thing to physically block out others; that you had been working on getting rid of. Yet the professor intimidated you instantly triggering the habit.  
“Well,” he said with that gruff voice, “I’m in need of a ticket and the _infernal machine_ at the station is turned off or malfunctioning in some way.” His voice was low and yet it made you and the air around the professor vibrate with force. His force. The power that you sensed crawled beneath that pale skin of his.

You gave him a wider smile, an attempt to calm yourself a bit in all honesty.  
“Well just download the app to your phone, connect your email and bank card and then you’re good to go, professor,” you said with a cheerful voice that barely managed to hide the unstableness you felt. Your pulse quickened still and it felt as though everyone in the damn library could hear your pounding heart.

He gave you another raised eyebrow and you mentally smacked yourself - _he probably doesn’t have a smartphone, or even a phone… Damnit (y/n), use your head and stop embarrassing him - and yourself for that matter!_

You cleared your throat and loosened your hands that had been clenched for a while at that time.  
“Umh, or you can just use one of our computers to order your ticket. I just started them, please follow me, professor.” You turned around and exhaled shakily. You started to walk and the black mass of glorious male fell in behind you. You squared your shoulders slightly, another attempt to calm yourself - you were still failing miserably at that task of course. He did that to you, he had done that to you for many years. _Not that he’s aware of it. And that’s my own fault I guess. But come on, he’s unobtainable and closed off. It’s not like he’d even ever look at someone like-_

“I believe it should be Mr Snape, Ms/Mr (y/l/n). Since I’m no longer your professor there is no need for you to use that term.” He said as both of you walked towards the computer you had started only moments earlier; that effectively interrupted your wayward thoughts. _Well, I enjoy calling you professor… Mr just sounds, not like you or adequate to that power sensation you give off…_  
“Umh, I’d like to keep calling you professor, if you don’t mind.” You breathed out with caution.

The blush grew ever redder, it made you feel hot and bothered and so damn silly.  
“Very well, Ms/Mr (y/l/n).” _What this man does to me… It’s been two years already! I need to just get over these stupid, silly emotions! Pffth, who am I kidding… You can’t just get over love, no matter who it is you love or how unreasonable that fucking love is… When the other is exceptionally, annoyingly gorgeous in every damn way it’s impossible to get over it. ‘innit?_

You pulled out the chair for professor Snape as you also moved the mouse and the screen flicked to life. You tried hard to ban your thoughts but they remained persistent as professor dark and dangerous was so damn close to you. You could literally smell him; sage, peppermint and a distinct smell that was all his own. If you could have bottled it you would have. _For fuck’s sake, this is stupid! But fuck he smells like heaven. Or hell perhaps? I have no idea but I want to bury my face in that chest and just inhale that- wooh tiger, calm down!_ Your face was getting hotter by the second. You knew nothing good could come from your silly thoughts, only pain and agony. Possibly a muffled orgasm - half-enjoyed in a weird position - in the staff bathroom later…

“Here you go,” you said with as much ease as you could force and straightened up as the professor sat down, “the printer is over there and it’s free of charge for the first 3 papers.” You forced another professional smile for a second before spinning on your heel and heading away from the man clad in black that made your knees weak, your skin burn and your heart pound. Not to mention your mind apparently gorging in heady thoughts not fit for work.

But the retreat was short and you had no time to gather or calm yourself down before the intimidatingly perfect man was stood right behind your back once more. You felt him before you saw him.  
“Professor?” You said questioningly as you turned around to face him once more. He seemed highly uncomfortable - and that made you curious as hell. What was going on with the otherwise stone-faced man? He almost seemed embarrassed, but that wasn’t possible, was it? No, not professor Snape. He’d never be embarrassed, would he?

His gaze shifted slightly from side to side as if he was checking if anybody was within earshot - but you were alone in the furthest end of the library. Hidden among bookcases and displays.  
“Will you help? I…” He cleared his throat, “I have never- I have never used the computer or the internet’s thing…” His gruff voice vibrated through you and for a second you were dumbfounded. You just stood there for a moment until your brain kick-started.

 _For fuck’s sake don’t embarrass the man! Speak (y/n)!_ “You-? Umh, sorry but, what?” Snape narrowed his gaze and you wanted to shrink, fall through the floor or maybe do a little dance? After all, you could help the all-knowing professor Snape with something he was not knowledgeable in. _This is just not happening…_

“Do you intend to gawk forever or will you be a professional and do your job?” His snarky remark made you giggle and shrink at the same time. It made you weak at the knees and strong pounding erupted, well, somewhere else.  
“I’ll- I’ll help professor, excuse me, I’m sorry it’s just… Never mind.” You walked back to the computer and grabbed a second chair on the way.

“Please, sit.” Snape took the seat next to you and the heavenly smell hit you once more, it distracted you on most levels, to be frank.  
“Umh, well first we need to go out on the internet and type the address for the ticket company,” you said as you followed up your words with actions on the computer.  
“And then we need from and to where your heading, and at what time.” The professor looked on the screen, _he’s leaning closer, isn’t he? Fuck that smell again…_ You inhaled without thinking about it.

“I need to go from this station to, to Cokeworth.” You nodded and typed in the destinations - but you could not quite help but wonder as to what was in Cokeworth and why the professor was taking the train? Surely he could just apparate?  
“Strange apparatus,” the professor mumbled beside you as he leaned even closer as he inspected the screen as you typed.

The page loaded, the screen flickered slightly and the alternatives arrived.  
“Here’s your options professor,” you said while your eyes were fixed on the screen. The professor’s thick, pale hand appeared and he pointed at one option. You would not have chosen that option but okay. You clicked it and the trip appeared. It showed two train changes and then a bus trip.

“Now you just need to pay and print and your good to go.” Your voice was cheerful - a giddy feeling filled you since you could actually help the man you adored and held so high - and you turned your head rapidly. Your face very nearly got pressed against the professor’s face. He was so damn close you could see the details of his skin and the exact colour variations in his onyx eyes.

Your breath caught and the professor stared into your eyes for a mere millisecond but it was enough. You leaned back so hastily the chair seemed to disappear and you had definitely landed with a hard knock against your back had it not been for professor Snapes eerily fast reaction. He had grabbed your hand and held you up as you laid parallel with the floor yet had not completely fallen thanks to his ice-cold grip around your warm wrist. Where your pulse was pounding as if you had just run a marathon or two - revealing how flustered you were by him. 

You looked at his hand, the strong grip the only thing that kept you from falling, and then your eyes wandered up the length of his arm clad in black and all the way up to the professors face. The perfectly glorious face clad in pale skin framed by long black hair with two deep eyes, hooked nose and thin lips as the centrepieces of its composition. _So fucking beautiful._ His eyebrow arched as you looked a little too long perhaps. _Surely the rumours aren’t true? About his, his mindreading - are they?_

“Your pulse is racing, Ms/Mr (y/l/n). Are you, are you alright?” You shook your head and pulled yourself up with a shaky movement. From almost falling or from his touch? You couldn’t quite tell at that moment.  
“I’m, I’m so sorry professor Snape,” your voice was shaking a bit and you felt a bit woozy. Having been so close to his face was apparently a bit of a shock for your whole damn body and mind. Everything was tingling and your mind was actually blank for a moment. That never happened.

Professor Snape let go of your wrist and you instantly felt bereft. But you also became painfully aware of how close you were sitting. His knee was touching yours and if you leaned in just a tad your chin would touch his shoulder. His smell made you woozier and his proximity was just too much to handle when the thought of never getting what you had longed for for so many years hit you as hard as a goblin would pound **REJECTED** on a pour mans loan application at Gringotts. 

You rose from the chair in a panicked movement. It toppled but didn’t fall.  
“I, you, I have, you just need to pay and press print,” you stuttered out. Your pulse was truly racing, your heart pounded, the world felt fuzzy while you felt torn apart. In a desperate need to get as far away from the man as you were to get closer to him than his own clothes were. Your head was spinning with thoughts, his smell pressed its way into your nose and you felt helplessly broken for a moment. Memories of longing for him during classes crept up and it made you feel small and unimportant all over again.

“Ms/Mr (y/l/n)? Are you alrig-”  
“I’m fine!” You held your hands up and backed away as the professor rose from his own chair in sublime composure and grace.  
“Are you su-”  
“I’ll send Melinda over and she’ll help you with your train ticket.” The words were rushed out of your mouth and you couldn’t look at the man any longer. The perfect man you had before you. _I love you insanely, intensely, irrevocably. Forever. I…_

You felt hopelessly entangled with your emotions and thoughts, all things were screaming at you to kiss the man or to run away screaming - neither option felt like an actual option. So the thought reappeared as tears were hardly kept at bay by your weak will. _I love you insanely, intensely, irrevocably. Forever. But you…_

A cold hand lifted your slimmed chin with power. Forced your head to tilt and your eyes to leave the floor. His touch felt different. His face looked different. Stained with horror and something that looked like regret. Or perhaps disgust? You couldn’t quite tell. But why was it even there?  
“(y/l/n)… I, had no idea you felt that way.” Your eyes widened, _it can’t be? Can he read my-?_  
“I can and I apologies for doing so but-” _OH MY GOD NO! What have I done?!_

Your face turned pale, you felt the red colour leave and a cold sensation took its place. He had just read your mind, but how much had he read? Surely he hadn’t, before, had he? You were certain he had not read your mind earlier - those thoughts would have warranted some sort of reaction from the man - had they not? Perhaps you were of so little interest that they meant nothing to him?

You shook your head, it didn’t matter. What mattered was that the man you loved above all else had just read your mind as you were silently confessing to those feelings of passion and affection.  
“(Y/n),” his voice was dark and ruff as he spoke your name, “I apologies, I usually do not pillage or invade others thoughts but you-” You janked your head away to avoid eye contact with the man you were certain felt disdain for your feelings, or perhaps for you. Judging by the look of horror he wore.

“Don’t, just, don’t. I’ll leave.” The words left your mouth as the tears dried up without ever having been spilt. You felt disgusted by yourself; simply because of what you read in his eyes a moment earlier when your world had crashed around you. Your fantasy world that is - the world where you were free to be with him and he had wanted you. Now that was all smashed and crumbled. Shot to hell so to speak. Not even your thoughts were you allowed to have of him any longer. 

He said something but you didn’t have the strength to bear his words and they were muffled out unconsciously as your legs took you away from the computers, through the library and into the staff section where Melinda was sat by her desk - tapping away at the keyboard that you couldn’t hear.

You said something to her, she stood up with a strong nod and the next moment you were getting dressed in your own office section. You changed your shoes, put your jacket on and closed the office door. You felt weirdly numb; detached. The world fell away from around you; turned in to a foggy mushy mess of grey. It felt hollow.

You left the building through the back door for staff only and embarked on your walk home - not even remembering your bicycle. Your thoughts didn’t even come, it was eerily quiet in your head and your body felt bizarrely disconnected from it. You were just walking apathy without awareness of your surroundings.

Did he really mean that much to you? Were those silly fantasies really that important? Was he truly that essential to your daily life? _Yes, yes he is evidently that painfully and alarmingly fucking important to me. Apparently. All this for a stupid ticket. Because of the muggle world using so much technology… Fucking train ticket madness!_

You sighed a helpless breath out. Your head sank even lower as your shoulders hunched and it felt for a moment as if nothing could fill the void that took up more and more space in your chest for every step you took away from the library.  
“(y/n)!” You halted mid-step as your name was called with a deep, gruff voice that echoed around you in the short tunnel you apparently were in. You knew the tunnel but that voice felt otherworldly.

You shook your head and took another step - sure that your broken heart filled your head with hallucinations of the man you loved so deeply.  
“(y/n)! Stop!” The command stopped you right in your tracks. The voice was stern and brusque, almost harshly bitten out - yet it was not. It sent shivers of pleasure and sorrow down your spine as the wind picked up slightly. Howling and whistling through the tunnel.

“Don’t run from me young lady/man,” Snape said from right behind you, “not after a confession like that.” Your face contorted into a sneer for a second and then you turned; a sharp spin on your heels and you were face to face with him.  
“I made no confession!” you yelled with a shaking voice, “you read my mind and-”  
“And I did apologies for that but you-”  
“You had no right!” Your voice wavered and lowered, “you had no right…”

Your hands were balled into fists and your lip quivered slightly.  
“I had no right but you gave me no choice.” You huffed and turned your face away from the glorious man casting pain and sadness into your life with his internet ignorance and train ticket need. It had been a normal day, you had had a good morning - especially the shower you had indulged in before work that had given you time to fantasies about the man standing before you. Before that whole world crashed. Perhaps that was the last time you came with him on your mind? Probably not, he’d always be there but differently now perhaps?

“(y/n)? You gave me no choice, what did you expect when you acted the way you did?” Your head whipped back so your eyes met. His onyx to your (e/c) ones.  
“Well, I’m so damn sorry for trying to help you with your train ticket and internet ignorance!” you yelled with a snarly voice, “I’m so damn sorry that this _stupid_ little girl/boy has trivial feelings and _stupid_ little thoughts and _ridiculous_ hopes and absolutely _senseless_ dreams about someone like you! How dare I even _think_ of such an amazing man as you with my tiny brain and feel passion with my worthless little heart?!” His eyes grew darker - how was that even possible?

Your words were harsh, but not towards him. Your words were nastily cruel, but not towards him. Your anger was directed toward him but the callous meaning behind the words was how little you thought of yourself in comparison to the man standing before you who had for years occupied your heart.

“Do. Not. Belittle yourself in that way (y/n). Do. Not. Diminish your feelings in such a manner. I will not stand for such actions by you. Understood?” Snape’s voice was a low, vibrating growl. It was amazing you could hear him, yet you heard his voice as clear as your own thoughts. Your own thoughts that were spewing all kinds of horrible scenarios at you as the man you loved seemed to drift further and further away from where you wanted him. With you.

“Well I’m sorry for being a silly little girl/boy with such feelings and thoughts about the perfect professor Snape. I’m sorry I made you take such an important position in such a useless persons life as mine. This little, silly person had obviously no right to fall for such a man… How sickening for you to hear those disgusting thought about love from such a person as me.” You could not help but shrink and shake.

You had known your feelings would be not just unrequited but hated by the man whom they were for. So you had never said anything. In the hopes of at least keeping your fantasy world with him as the centrepiece for all things good and lovely.

“I hold no such aversion towards your feelings. Quite the opposite, (y/n).” His hands landed on your shoulders, they were large and heavy yet felt too light. _Wait, hold up, what did he just say?_  
“You- you, what?” In that instant, the world seemed to go silent.  
“I do not dislike, oppose or disapprove of your feelings and thoughts.” The words were said slowly and with clarity. But you found them anything but clear.  
“I- I don’t-”  
“(y/n), stop. I am telling you that I too house those feelings towards you. For a long time now. But you were my student and I never thought such a magnificent person such as you would feel any appeal to a man such as myself.”

To you, it sounded as though he managed to squeeze more self-loathing into that second half of a single sentence then you could if you filled a book with it. It shook you to your core. You had never heard his voice as harsh as when he spoke of himself in that short moment of time.  
“But, you’re amazing…” Those were the only words you could extract from yourself as the whole world started to spin with force and full colours once more knowing he was in fact answering your feelings of affection with likewise emotions.

As you looked into his eyes he smiled. It was the first time you had ever seen him smile - in more than a tight tug of the left corner of his mouth - and it kickstarted you. Your eyes watered, your heart pounded and colour flooded your skin once more. Your little words of adoration had made the stern, hard, closed-off man smile. Just the thought of that made your knees weak. No, wait, your knees were shaking and buckling. You were going to fall to the ground at any moment, _shit._

But you remained upright. As if by magic. But it was not.  
“I got you.” Those little words of reassurance flooded you with warmth.  
“Am I dreaming?” _'cus it feels like it…_  
“No. You are not.” Without thinking you threw your arms around him and buried your face in the crook of his neck. His smell was inhaled through your nose and you felt another surge of warmth flood you in every way. One arm was laid around your waist - holding you up - and his other hand was placed at the back of your head. He was pressing you even tighter to his body and for a moment you could have sworn he was shaking just as badly as you.

“Severus,” you mumbled his name into his neck, “I think I’m gonna pass out.”  
“I got you.” You turned your face towards him as he eased up on his grip at the back of your head; you wanted so badly to kiss him. Like you had dreamt of so many times. The thoughts of kissing him invaded your mind but before you could even ask his lips were pressed against yours with desperation and the world exploded in colour and warmth.


	2. The Complexity of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You went with professor Snape on the train, and then a bus - all the time the air bristled with the tension between you both and when you finally arrived at his home you felt overwhelmed and lacking. But he puts those thoughts out of your mind, and the darker side of you comes crawling out with a need to submit. Enticed by his commanding presence. As your mind betrays your thought of him as a master - in the bedroom - he gives you a nickname. Only for you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** First a muggle train, then a muggle bus and finally Snapes home 
> 
> **ABBR.:** │ (y/n) - Your Name │ (y/l/n) - Your Last Name │ (e/c) - Eye Colour │(s/c) - Skin Colour │
> 
> _Tiny FYI: This is more sexual than the first chapter... Just, so you're a tad prepared for it. <3_

**The train** bumped along, thudding and squeaking noises could be heard from time to time. But you could not hear it. You did not notice the bumping or the people getting on and off, on and off, finding seats, standing around, walking by. No, you noticed none of them. No other person mattered; only the man sitting beside you. 

Your knees were touching; however, he did not spare you a single glance. He hadn’t since you both had sat down on the worn-down seats of the smelly train. You could not find any words to utter, neither did he speak. There was only a thick silence between you - like a heavy fog settling in for the night. _What do I do now?_

The thought had you frozen. Unmoving. You barely even blinked, afraid to miss the moment he would look at you; acknowledge you in some way. But he did not. The train ride seemed to go on an on and you still weren’t sure why he did not just apparate? He could, could he not? You could so why would the amazing professor be unable to? _I don’t understand, we literally could skip this whole damn train ride and just go instantly where ever you want to-  
_"It is not that simple.” His sudden words made you yelp and jump a bit, unprepared for the gruff voice sounding so close to your ear. 

He looked down at you from the corner of his eye for a moment,  
“You may not know this, but there are people who would gladly keep tabs on my whereabouts. Using magic to travel leaves traces. Traces I would rather avoid at this particular moment.” You hung on to every word he uttered in that low rumble of a voice and he was right, you didn’t know and you had no clue as to why he would want to keep his whereabouts secret. _How would one even trace him? He’s not underaged, he doesn’t have the Trace on him?_

“There are other ways…” he growled, “illegal, yes, but these _people_ , do not care about such things.” You shrunk in your seat, perhaps because how heavy his presence suddenly got or because his voice felt like a weighted blanket.  
“I, don’t understand,” you said with a low voice. He just huffed and shifted his gaze away from you. No explanation came and the silence-fog laid thick around you once again. 

**You had** left the train, you scurried behind him as he took larger, longer, quicker strides than you were used to. You walked slightly behind him through the little station; all around you people were on their way somewhere - their destinations clear in their minds. Yours was not. You had no idea where you were heading - still you followed Severus like a lost little puppy. Just happy to be close to him. 

His billowing coat was like a storming cloud on a windy moonlit night. You took care not to touch it, afraid of what the fabric would have felt like. Afraid of breaking the little spell you held on to; the little spell that kept him with you, allowed you to be close to him. You peered up towards his face, half-hidden behind the black hair the surrounded his head like curtains. _What I’d do to run my hands through it…_ You scolded yourself for allowing your thoughts to wander again. _He can read you mind stupid!_

You both stepped into a red bus, he led the way but stepped aside once you were near all the way back in the bus - he nodded with his head for you to sit in the seat closes to the window. As you were moving towards the seat you brushed up against his chest. You could have sworn that you felt his heart pound beneath those layers of fabric. 

Your cheeks blushed slightly, he arched his brow in that oh so gorgeous way and you looked at him through your lashes for a mere second before taking your seat. Your heart raced, your pulse roared in your ears and his divine smell reached you despite all other smells trying to invade your nose. You breathed in a long, steadying breath through your nose as you hoped he didn’t realise what you were doing. Sage, peppermint and that smell that was all him filled you. Made you tingle in places nobody else had ever reached. Without physical touch.

The bus rolled into traffic and that silence became heavier for every stop you passed. His knee touched yours a few times and each time a jolt went through your body as if the stormcloud had released lightning. _Breathe (y/n). Just breathe,_ you told yourself over and over as small beads of sweat were misting the skin of your neck. He was so close, to close, yet not close enough. 

_I don’t even know where we are going… I’m such an idiot! Yes, by all means just follow the growling man with the extreme presence and let him take you where ever he pleases because you are nothing more than a little puppy happily wagging your tail for you master! MASTER?! Where the fuck did that come from?_ Your cheeks blushed and you hid your face from him by looking out the window. But you could feel how your face, ears and chest were burning up with - well embarrassment, yes but, excitement too perhaps? 

**You had** struggled for the last 30 minutes with your thoughts, his presence, his smell, the jolting and burning sensations that seemed to have travelled all through your body.  
“We’re here,” he said and the low rumbling that was his voice caressed you like a night breeze. You nodded and trailed after him out of the bus. You had no clue where you were. You had never been in that town but the bus stop sign said ‘Cokeworth End’ at least so you were still in the town he had bought train tickets for - _when did he have time to buy them? I left, he came straight after me? No?_ You pondered about the tickets for a mere moment.

His hand landed at the small of you back - you were instantly electrocuted by jolts of all kinds of emotions. Your body went stiff, rigid, and at the same time, it felt as though you melted. Somewhere deep inside something was soothed by that simple little placement of his hand. That tiny touch that was all new to you.  
“This way,” he said and gave you a little nudge. You needed that little push as you were apparently frozen in place. All thought going towards that large hand steering you softly but swiftly. 

You walked in a brisk pace, between houses and along some wider streets. All houses looked the same. The air was thick and heavy; but not in a good way. Dark clouds loomed above your heads and everything seemed to be dampened. At some point, Severus’s hand had started to push a bit harder, “Quickly,” he had murmured and you obliged. _Where are we even-_  
“Here,” he said and it interrupted your thoughts. 

He stepped up a few steps and unlocked a black door. In to a house, a home. _No, wait? No fucking way! His house?! What the- I can’t be here! Alone. With. With him?! I can’t, I can’t be here!_ Your thoughts rushed and you took one step back. Severus turned around. His face harsh, his skin looked paler and those deep onyx eyes were swirling with some unknown emotion. Something you had never seen in those eyes before but much like that expression he had worn in the tunnel over two hours ago. Horror, it looked like horror and fear. It made you gulp. 

“Inside,” he huffed, “please…” he added with a clipped yet softer voice. You shook your head, _I can’t go in there! That’s his house, his home! It’s not for me to enter!_ The conflicting emotions you held about wanting to enter, wanting to see, wanting to smell and sense the imposing man’s home battled with the fear of entering, the fear of crossing a line, the fear of being alone with him in the comfort of his own home.  
“Inside,” Severus said once more and gripped your arm, he hauled you inside with one harsh movement - yet it didn’t hurt and his grip was not too tight. Just assertive. 

His home was small yet had enough space for all comforts of a home from what you could see. You were, in all honesty, a bit overwhelmed. You looked around, your eyes wide as they took in as much of the home as you possibly could. From the worn carpet on the floor to the somewhat dusty lamp in the ceiling, from the paintings hanging on the walls to the books stacked just about everywhere. There were trinkets, vials, bottles and what you believed to be jars of different potions ingredients on every available space. 

But the house was not cluttered not dirty. It wasn’t unorganized our messy. There was order and everything was neatly placed.  
“Your, your home…” you mumbled and the chuckle that sounded from behind you made you turn. He was looking at you, his eyes bored into your own. Onyx coloured to your (e/c) ones.  
“Do not look so surprised. Despite rumours, I do not dwell in a dungeon. Neither do I live my life completely bound to Hogwarts. I do have a life besides my work and I do have a home besides my quarters at the school.” His voice rumbled and bounced against the walls in the little hallway. 

Your head hung slightly, you had not meant to offend him. That thought had not even occurred to you. YOu had never listened to rumours like that when you attended Hogwarts.  
“(y/n),” he said and to hear him say your name reminded you of that little puppy once more. You eagerly looked up at him, had you had a tail it would most likely have been wagging. Wagging ridiculously. 

He took a step towards you, you took a step back - why? You had no idea. He intimidated you, made your brain stupid, your fingers restless and you skin burn with a longing to touch and be touched. He halted, as did you. Your arms came up and wrapped around yourself.  
“Do not be afraid,” he said and his voice was soft. Yes, soft. It rumbled but softly like soft waves caressing a beach. You looked at his face, then your eyes wandered down. You counted the buttons and your fingers tingled with the need to unbutton them all.  
“I-” you had no idea what to say as your thought were invaded with thoughts of his naked skin against yours, his rough hands caressing, grabbing, stroking and exploring. 

You imagined ripping away his cravat after having untied it slowly, _twelve buttons… Twelve buttons to undo… What, what would you do if I reached for you? What would you do if I wanted to undress you? Explore you? Kiss you? What would I do, if you’d let me rove over your body… Enjoy it, find it, stroke it… Love it…_ Your cheeks flushed. You felt hot and bothered as heat curled through your body like a hungry snake. Wrapped itself around every limb. It suffocated you. Slowly. Deliberately. 

Memories flashed in your mind. Potion class. A billowing cloak. Thundering heart. Pounding between your legs. Lonely nights in the dorm. Cold eyes. Unyielding lips. Dismissive huffs. Cold shoulders. Years of denial. Years of hiding. It rushed towards and through you like galloping centaurs. You were panting. Light sweat started to mist your skin and your hands shook. 

_What would you do, what would happen, if I unbuttoned those twelve buttons… If I kissed you… If I loved your body as I love your mind and soul..?_  
“(Y/n).” The single word of your name left his lips in a silent breath. It danced in the air. Your eyes grew wider as the realisation hit you. He had yet again read your mind. But before you had a chance to blush further or yell words of intrusion he stepped towards you. 

It caught you off-guard. His movements were so graceful and swift. He grabbed you, fiercely. Your body suddenly pressed against his. His cold hands landed on your body, one at the small of your back pressing you towards him, one at the nape of your neck holding you tightly to he could look straight into your wavering eyes.  
“Do, not, play, with me…” His words were a rush of breath - so silent yet so strong. It heated your face and his grip tightened as your own hands travelled up to his shoulders. 

“S-Severus, this is, this is wrong.” Your words stilled him, his body seemingly frozen.  
“Why?” he simply asked without letting you go. You stuttered but pressed out the words.  
“We were student and professor, your amazing and wonderful in every sense, I have longed for you since; since forever and you… You…” Tears pricked at your eyes and he placed a soft, oh so feather-light, kiss on your forehead.  
“We were. Not any longer. My feelings for you, this, is not new. It is ancient as the world. It has been forever and will be forever. My affection and want for you are unparalleled,” he said before leaning slightly back so you could see all of his face. The hooked nose, the thin mouth, the harch lines and the dark circles under his eyes. It all was perfection, to you. 

You could not fathom what he was saying, how could his feelings for you be ancient? How could it be as old as the world itself? It confused you to no end but at the same time, you were filled to the brink of explosion with joy and relief.  
“Severus…” you mumbled his name and he gave you another one of those smiles. _I just want you to kiss me, kiss me and be done with it…_  
“No, (y/n), we will never be done. But we will begin,” he said and you had no time to collect yourself before his lips were pressed to yours. His grip hard and firm, his pounding heart could be felt against your own chest as he pressed himself into you. 

Jolt after jolt travelled through you. Your hands snagged in his hair, he was moving you backwards. You did not care. You feasted on his lips as if you were a starving dog given a chunk of meat. No, no you were feasting on him as a puppy would lick its master when he came home - with joy and excitement. _…like you were my master…_ The thought rolled through you and Severus broke the kiss. You whimpered at the loss of contact.  
“Call me that again and we won’t make it to the bedroom,” he warned gravely and your face heated as your legs felt unsteady.  
“Get out of my mind…” you breathed while panting form the kiss. 

He growled and lunged for your lips again. You took every stroke and lick of his lips, every press was answered eagerly by you. It was no secret to you that part of your love for him was his power, his presence, his way of being. It was a big part of him and that domineering, harsh part of him was what had lured you in from the beginning. You; sensitive, soft, kind (y/n) had been bound to a grim, unyielding, brutal man of seemingly never-ending darkness. You were frightened yet enthralled by the man. You feared his darkness yet knew that there could be no dark without light and the darker the shadow the brighter the light behind it. 

You were moving again, up some stairs, you stumbled several times yet he held you firmly - kept you from falling. His strength was unyielding and your body was light to him.  
“Severus…” you panted as he opened a door behind you with a slight squeak.  
“Hush,” he said and kissed you yet again but this time he travelled down your chin and landed on your throat. The warmth of his lips was searing. The bedroom was dark and you could barely make out any details. Not that you even tried. You were too occupied by him. His lips, his hands, his breathes. 

He pulled at your jacket, you shed it on the floor. Your shirt was next, he didn’t even bother with he buttons as he just ripped it open to expose your (s/c) skin to him.  
“Your beautiful,” he murmured and kissed your collarbones one by one. His hands held your hips, they were cold yet burned you. _I, I can’t, I need… Like a puppy needs petting from its master I need-_ Severus’s growl rippled through the heavy air and he raised himself up to his full height.  
“Do not play with me, do not call me that unless you want to play…” His words were harsh and his eyes wicked. Ignited as you had never seen them before. You swallowed harshly. 

You fingers trailed down from his hair, over his shoulders and towards the cravat. You looked up at him through you lashes with a wicked smile. _You, master, have no idea what I’ve been dreaming of…_ You did not say the words out loud, that was too much but in mind, you could speak however and about whatever. You were braver in your mind than in your words. He arched an eyebrow towards you, you untied the cravat and pulled it from around his neck. You tossed it behind you in hopes of it landing on the bed somewhere back there. 

“(y/n), careful now…” You gave him a small yet wicked grin as you moved to his many buttons of the frock beneath the billowing coat. You stopped before touching the first button. You instead grabbed the shoulders of the coat and pushed it off his shoulders. He let go of your hips to let the coat fall to the floor.   
“Thank you,” you said softly and his hands were back on your hips. Holding you firmly. To steady you or himself you didn’t know. 

Your hands move to the first button again and slowly you began unbuttoning all twelve buttons. The tension was heavy, the aris seemed too still and no sounds were heard. As if the house was locked away somewhere - hidden somewhere no others could reach. It was just him and you. 

As you released the last button his frock coat opened fully - revealing a black shirt with more buttons. You pulled at the frock coat and it - with some force - came of him. You were panting, his chest was heaving. Your heart pounded and your own blood seemed to roar in your ears.  
“Don’t gawk,” he said harshly as you were indeed gawking at the many, many little buttons of his shirt. Your fingers were already feeling a bit numb and your hands were shaking. You were too aroused, too eager, you had longed for too long after this moment. It could not come fast enough for you. _Fucking buttons!_ You roared in your head as you scowled at the black little buttons. Severus chuckled and let go of your hips. 

He pushed you slightly backwards, your calves hit the end of the bed when you stopped moving. He deftly unbuttoned your pants and pulled them off together with your shoes and socks - you had no idea how he did it but you were nearly naked in an instant. He’s experienced… Too, too experienced maybe? You suddenly felt shy and scared of what was to come. You didn’t have a great deal of experience, a little but apparently not enough to satisfy him. _Maybe I can’t, maybe he won’t… Maybe I’m not good enough for-_  
“Schhh, no more. Do not belittle yourself or the pleasure I find in you, you have no idea (y/n)… No, idea,” he said harshly in a low rumbling growl. 

His words echoed in your heart and groin. You nearly whimpered as his finger stroked you jawline softly but with intent. He held your gaze for a moment before his eyes flicker to your mouth.  
“Lay down, pup,” he said oh so softly. You obeyed and lowered yourself down to the bed before moving upwards. He roved your body with his dark eyes, a wicked gleam to them that had not been there a moment earlier. 

He ripped open his shirt, no buttons scattered. They just slid through their holes as if obeying a command from him. You whimpered and panted as he stood before you, shirtless. His pale skin glowed form what little light came through the two windows in the room. You let your eyes linger a bit before you watched as his hands deftly undid his pants and got rid of the rest of his clothes in some swift movements that were somehow graceful. 

You wetted your lips as he stood before you in all his naked glory. He was not what you had expected. He was not what you had thought. He had a slight belly, yet his body was not fat or untrained. His thighs were wide and looked ridged. His manhood was far from what you had ever dreamt of. Not in your wildest dreams had you been able to imagine such pride of a limb. 

“Approve?” he asked with a rumble, you had no words for him. Only a nod. He gave you a small smile and took the two steps needed to arrive at the foot of the bed.  
“You take away all my thoughts of right, you obliterate all my walls, you, (y/n), make me a monster of lust…” His words washed over you and it felt as though they had been inside of him for a long, long time.  
“Spread your legs, pup,” he commanded with a soft bite to his dark voice. You obeyed instantly. 

Sweat misted your skin as he crawled up between your legs. He kissed end nibbled, licked and stroked with his lips and tongue. You whimpered and bucked as he reached the apex of your thighs, right by your groin. He gave you a final, soft lick before travelling up your belly. Over your chest with a light flick of his tongue over each nipple that was stiff with arousal.  
“Severus…” you panted as his mouth kept travelling towards you own.  
“Pup…” he breathed against your cheek, “look at me…” You moved your head and looked at him as one of his cold hands travelled up the side of your body and the other kept him steady by the side of your head. 

“Say it, once more. I’ll listen to your mind…” He said, seemingly he understood that in actual words you were not as brave, not as strong or vulgar. But in mind, you could tell him, you could ask him. You could say the things your dark side longed to utter. _Love with me, touch me, connect with me in every way physically possible… Master…_ Your thoughts were hushed and your skin showed the heat that swirled through your veins from the thoughts, his touch, his proximity. 

He smiled; a soft yet wicked smile. His onyx eyes gleamed and seemed to turn black as he leaned in and kissed you fervently. The passion he held for you leaked through as his movements quickened. Hardened.  
“Mmh, pup…” he mumbled before he dove to your groin - licking, suckling, stroking and loving with his lips and tongue. You whimpered his name as he drove you towards your destination of climax. 

“Open your legs, pup.” His command was harsh and you obeyed instantly.  
“That’s it, good pup.” You felt embarrassed and endeared, belittled and empowered by his nickname for you in this game of dominance. He kept up his play of torture as his hands kneaded your thighs and hips. His skin misted with sweat and his breaths seemed harder and faster - just as your own were. 

Your hands fisted in his hair and he hissed as you tugged but you felt, you could simply tell, that he enjoyed your harsh grip of his black tendrils.  
“Severus…” you whined as he built you up, up, up. Forced you to climb higher and higher. He gave one final stroke of his tongue and left you right on the edge. Every muscle in your body was tens, every nerve ending tingled and you felt such a need for release that tears pricked your eyes. He took his sweet time to climb your body, his skin rubbing against your own as he laid atop of you. 

You pleaded, begged and writhed beneath him. Yet he gave you no release.  
“P-please,” you whined as tears rolled down your cheeks and he kissed them away.  
“Tell me you’ll stay,” he said. His voice was void of passion and heat, void from lust and feeling. It was a hollow sound that stabbed you right in the heart. Wrenched around like a rusted blade. _Wha- what are you talking about? I, I don’t, what?_ You had no idea what he was asking you or what he wanted. You could not wrap you overheated brain around his words or his empty voice.

“Tell me you will stay, (y/n). Please,” he breathed and laid a light kiss to your temple. You shuddered as his manhood poked you. He was just as aroused as you, you could feel it. Yet he could speak with such hollowness. _I will say whatever you want me to say…_  
“I’m not asking for what I want you to say, I’m asking for you to stay, be mine, live with me. Be mine,” he growled and heat came back to his voice, passion spilt from his body like waves of heat. 

Your heart quickened. Your brain went blank. The passion coiling and writhing within you became a dull ache. The world fell away as the reality of his words hit you like a bag of bricks.  
“You- you want me?” you stuttered, your voice half chocked. He only nodded, he did not look at you and you felt as though he was afraid to do so. As if something would change if he did.  
“Is it not obvious that I want you (y/n)? Have I not bared myself for you? Brought you to my home? In to my bed…” 

His pride poked you again and it drew out a small hiss from you as the passion and arousal surged and came back with full force.  
“I will stay, forever.” You said the words with finality. There was, after all, nothing you wanted more than him. He was everything, even though you did not really know him you knew him more than most. You knew him, you felt him. He knew you, he felt you. There was something, a bond or bridge between you and nothing would be able to destroy it. _I will stay with you until the end of time… Sev…_ You let your thoughts ring clear as the tears rolled down from a new reason

“Submit to me… Pup,” he said and the game was back. You were his, he was yours. A Master with his puppy. The idea thrilled you and you started to let him in. You submitted to him as you had never surrendered before. You gave him everything, let him take whatever he wanted as he gave you so much more in return. 

Together you climbed, him between your legs, pounding relentlessly while stroking and petting you. He gave you soft kisses and harsh licks from time to time anywhere he could reach. Higher and higher you went until there was no more space to climb, as the world fell away from underneath your feet and you both fell through a core shattering climax. He moaned your name and it was the most glorious sound you had ever heard. Unlike him, you panted his name in a rush. Too consumed by the burning sensation that filled your body and too rallied by the tensing of muscles and tingling of nerves. 

**It took** a long while before you could breathe again. It took even longer for your body to relax. But what took the longest was realising that you had been asked, and said yes, to stay with him. Be his. Be with him. _But… what, what does that mean exactly?_  
“It means,” you jumped slightly from his sudden words, “that I love you.” You went utterly still. Frozen.  
“It means, I will be yours and you will be mine.” He gave a kiss to your shoulder before he rose up on his side, supported by one arm as his other arm draped over you.  
“It means, we will live together and love each other in every way possible.” 

Your body tingled again, it was all so sudden and your day had been brutal and wonderful. You were tired and wiped out. He just smiled and kissed your soft cheek.  
“Sleep,” he said in that rumbling voice of his. But you could not follow that command.  
“No,” you said softly, “no I don’t want to sleep. I want to lay here with you - until today becomes tomorrow…” Fear crept through you, _just in case midnight breaks this spell and I lose you forever along with anything resembling a life._

Your thoughts were dark and Severus seemed to not be pursuing your mind at that moment as he only kissed the top of your head and pulled the cover over the both of you. You snuggle din close to him and he seemed unsure of what to do. It made you smile,  
“Just hold me, please,” you said softly, sweetly.  
“I have never done that before,” he said as he tentatively allowed you to curl up in his arms, your head against his chest.  
“I figured, don’t worry, you’re already doing it perfectly…” You mumbled as you felt that post-climax heaviness take over your body. _Perhaps I’ll sleep, just, just for a moment…_

You fell asleep in Severus’s arms, to the steady thumping of his heart and his strong arms wrapped protectively around you. You could have sworn that you felt him smile right as sleep claimed you. Right as you left reality only to be disappointed by your dreams since nothing could compare to your reality now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing sexual scenes so that the reader can be a male (have a male gender) or a female (have a female gender) is damn hard guys! O.O But, I think I managed, what do you guys think? xD 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this two-chaptered fic ^^ <3


End file.
